Talk:Dovewing
Style Concerns Current *Find a few quotes that really illustrate Dovepaw's personality. *The first quote illustrates her personality, but the second one isn't very clear as to how it relates to her, since in the quote it's just her Spiderleg asking what the brown animals are. *Needs a warrior portrait. *Night Whispers needs to be shortened. A lot. Old *Shorten and complete TFA section; edit out as much information as possible without skimping on important details. *Needs mentor cited. *Needs some more quotes. Done! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 01:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Warrior name Spoiler Alert I dont know if anyone knows this...its been such a long time since Ive been here, so things mightve changed about spoiler rules, but idk. Anyway, on vickys FB page, she said: ::You can see why I don't have to comment on this page every day - you all know the answers as well as I do! :) As for Dovepaw's name, I think it's fairly widely known that she is going to be DOVEWING. Aah, lovely. Well, yeah.... I ♥Cross Country 01:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh I saw that! It's so cool, right? --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 15:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I think its pretty obvious...i mean, reading the prophecy over it makes sense. Uhm...about the eye color...they are either dark blue or blue :P not yellow or golden or whatever :( just thought i'd through that out there :) 01:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple She was first mentioned with pale golden eyes, so that's how it's going to stay. 01:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Where does it mention she has pale golden eyes!? on the cover of The Fourth Apprentice it SHOWS she has blue eyes!!!! Riverripple 21:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Actually, it shows her with green. And we do not use book covers as a reference, because there are almost always mistakes. For example, on the cover of Midnight, Brambleclaw is showed with green eyes, even though he has amber, a very amateur mistake that could've been fixed if even one of the authors looked at it for a minute. We use page number references to show descriptions, and the first eye colour she was mentioned with was pale golden. 21:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Where though? i have Fading Echos in my lap right now and under apprentices it says "Dovepaw--'''pale gray she-cat with blue eyes" ''Cant get better than that if you ask me! no offense. really though, where does it say Dovepaw has golden eyes??? Riverripple 22:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple The Fourth Apprentice, page 61, I believe. Which comes ''before Fading Echoes. 22:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah yeah i know but wouldnt you rather go with the most recent information? i think its makes more sense with the most newly improved data but whatever. 16:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple No, it's better to use the information that was used first, not the information that was used afterwards, because Vicky probably forgot. -Foxfire 01:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The cover of the Fourth Apprentice shows Dovepaw with yellow eyes, though the reason they were green is because they were hinting at her power. I checked. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) In The Fourth Apprentice, page 61, it says that she has "pale golden eyes". That's the first book she's in, so that's that. 00:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Everyone is crazy about Dovepaw's warrior name! I do agree that it will be Dovewing. One it has been confirmed and two remember when Jayfeather went back in time as Jay's Wing, well he had a little sister named DOVE'S WING!!!!!! And she looked acutally like Dovepaw, small gray she-cat, she's even an apprentice! Conidence or what? I think this was hidden proof of Dovepaw's name. 01:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Willowstar 01:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) This is a subject to be taken to the forums, please. We can't change the name of the article yet, because even though her name has been confirmed, the book has yet to be released in North America. Thank you :) [[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'''GMF160]]LionxDove 22:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Two books in a row mentioned with blue eyes...hm...isn't that more proof than just one time that says she has golden eyes? I seriously think she has blue eyes. The Erins could've changed the allienges but they didn't. Should we change it? 04:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Oceanmist101 Exactly! and i say that going with the most recent, updated data is smarter than with old data. 23:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple This has been discussed, and we are going with what was first mentioned, which is pale golden. 02:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) That's ridiculous. At least give fans the honor of going to a Wikia with correct information. They're all referring her with blue or green eyes anyway. So from what you're saying, we should also say that Yellowfang has amber or yellow eyes, even though she was described with orange eyes originally, and multiple times afterward? I'm not seeing your logic. -- 16:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah in the fourth appentice Erin Hunter might have missed up about the golden eyes she does have blue eyes I ask that on a chat dovepaw's worrior name okay me and my bff think it is going to be dovewing after the rouring lion and the sharp eyed jay peace will come by the dove's gentle wing Take it to the forums please :) So Vicky said, clearly, "Dovepaw's warrior name will be Dovewing" because this happend to Ivypaw; she didn't say "It will have something to do with the prophiscy" , as for all we know she could end up with Dovejayfeatherlionblaze or Dovepartofaprophisy with that. Stealthstar 18:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) kit eyes Her kit version has green eyes. Not golden. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 04:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, yes in Dovepaw's Kit Charart the Kit eyes are green but in Dovepaw's Trivia, it said it was a reflection of the forest. Mistcloud22 04:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I think Feather was talking about the kit charart, Mistcloud. Feather, I think you can post a message like this on PCA's talk page, and somebody will tell you what to do about it. I don't think you can nominate a cat for Tweak Week simply because their eye colour should be different, so ask PCA XD Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 04:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Opps, sorry about my spelling ._. I hate it when that happens...Sorry about that. :( Mistcloud22 05:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha I wasn't talking about your spelling(but thanks for fixing that haha), and I only just realized what you meant. The trivia refers to the book cover =P I'm not sure why the kit pixel has green eyes Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 05:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe Dovepaw's Kit pixel has green eyes from the book cover, that might be why the pixel has green eyes. Mistcloud22 05:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Nope. We don't do images based on cover art. Anyway, this should be taken to the PCA talk page, as this is a PCA issue =) Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 05:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and opps, didn't know that ^^ my bad.. Mistcloud22 05:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, what s/he said about the cover being why it has them makes sense. We didn't know her eye color until TFA, but her kit image probably was made after Sunrise was released, so we only had the cover to go off of. -- 05:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah. You probably have a point there... Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| Back from Maui; tanless]] 05:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Goldenpaw, I'm a girl!!! *grumbles* Mistcloud22 06:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Until her warrior image is made... Doesn't her apprentice picture need taken down? Someone did that for Ivypool (whom's charart I'm working on), and I tried to do that for Dovewing, but I couldn't do it right. Can somebody do it for me and/or tell me exactly what needs to be removed for the page to look right? Thanks in advance! Ivystripe 00:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe That would be welcome, I'm working on her warrior image now. .Skystar. 00:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I don't know how to properly script the page. But someone put Ivypaw back up, so I think maybe it's until the Warrior image is indeed done. I don't know, but that's my best guess. Ivystripe 00:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Yes. Her charcat needs an image, so until her warrior image is done, her apprentice charart will be put there. 00:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ivypool's image shouldn't be down. I've been having issues with moving the page. Leave it there for now. 00:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Never mind then. .Skystar. 01:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification! Ivystripe 01:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe I'm doin her warrior.Honeybreeze 12:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) No, Skystar is. She reserved it before you Honeybreeze. 13:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) How come Dovewing's warrior image is in the gallery on her page? Cause I don't think its meant to be there. .Skystar. Oh!! Waffle time it's waffle time, will you have a waffle of mine? 00:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Soft, white muzzle? Why does DoveWing suddenly have a white muzzle? Is there an anonymous editing it, or was it really said in the book? Should that be fixed? Mistcloud22 20:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I think that was actually mentioned in Ivypool's talk. 21:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Night Whispers About how much should Night Whispers be shortened? I've been working on it, but I'm afraid I'll take too much off. ~EcHoBlAzE Never mind! :) I got it. Charart I'm doing her warrior should I do the pelt color of her apprentice or kit? Thanx. Light to the night sing the song of life 12:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) This is very late, but I'll say it anyways xD Her kit and apprentice should be the came coloring, for they are the same cat. But I would suggest taking it from her apprentice to be up to the most recent :) Sorry If you've already figured this out...but oh well xD 21:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) IP I've noticed that many Un-registered users are adding the warrior chararts to Dovewing and Ivypool when they have not been approved yet. Can we put a lock so that only registered users can edit their pages? Forgive me for asking. 00:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Lovers? Dovewing and Ivypool are both quite the studs, aren't they? I mean, go through and look at all the cats that "flirt" with them... 00:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC)